


Awakening Forces

by Imogen74



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gift Exchange, Jane is Rey, Jane is still mostly Jane, Loki is Keylo Ren, Loki is still Loki, Sexual Tension, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen74/pseuds/Imogen74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is wooed by the Force and Lord Laufeyson. And more than one Force is at play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening Forces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabbiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbiki/gifts).



Ok…so I started writing this as a re-interpretation of “A New Hope,” or Star Wars IV, but then I saw “The Force Awakens.” And audreyii-fic did a thing, and I was like. Ok. This needs to happen…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jane Foster was skilled. 

No doubt.

There could be no doubt, for she had survived on Jakku for years, alone. She even kept a running tally of just how many days it had been since her family left her.

Too many…

They had been taken by the New Order, and Jane was stuck on the desert planet, waiting for them.

She had been to the Station that day to gain provisions. To keep herself alive. To maintain her meager existence.

It happened that Jane was skilled, as she was with so much, with her battle stick. Something that the locals carried, but none with so much zeal and power as Jane. She needed to be, for Jakku held many dubious characters, most just trying to survive, but dubious nonetheless. (It never occurred to her that this skill would be used to develop others. But it did.)

So when a smallish droid was screaming for help as she ate her meal watching the sunset, she jumped. 

“Hey! Let him go!” she called, wielding her weapon. 

The thief grumbled a bit, but set the thing free.

Jane cursed and set to cut the netting from the tiny, rolling droid. “What do they call you?’

And in its own language, replied, “BB-8.”

“Humph,” she snorted. “There, to the North…you’ll find refuge there. Don’t go South,” she pointed northward and began to walk away.

But BB-8 followed her, and beeping its answer, Jane turned. “Don’t follow me! I can’t take care of you,” and she headed up the sand dune. But the droid was steadfast, and Jane, smiling, said, “Well. It might be nice to have some company.”

She shrugged and went inside her home…a broken down ramshackle dwelling. An old battleship, hardly fit for human inhabitance. 

 

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

 

Loki’s footfalls could be heard hitting the floor of the vast Starkiller. His pace was quick, obvious that he had a purpose. 

“Lord Laufeyson, the Supreme Leader wants a word,” said the General.

“I hope you realize that I was on my way to see the Supreme Leader, and that you have now inhibited my path,” he sneered.

“I…” the General stammered.

Loki’s face was hidden behind a metal mask. He hid it because he wished to remain stoically impassive to all those he commanded, which were plentiful. He also was attempting to fool the Supreme Leader, for he had plans for usurpation, and was more wily than the Leader believed. He could fool the best of them. Even the Leader Supreme. 

Loki did not wait for the hapless General to respond, he turned abruptly and resumed his quick stride to the Throne Room.

As he entered, he felt the chill surround him. The Leader was present, just not visible yet. Loki summoned the Force with a twitch of his finger, and the Leader laughed. 

“You are formidable, Lord Laufeyson. But you are not as potent as you believe.”

Loki smiled silently, covertly, behind his mask. Though the Force allowed the Leader to read minds, even he could not penetrate the metal of the mask he wore. “How could I be, Master? You are the only one who can command the Force with such dexterity…such eloquence…”

“Enough,” he spat. “What have you discovered about the map?”

Once more, the Leader failed to see that the best of the best was right before him. He was too preoccupied with the missing Skywalker to care. “We have received reliable reports that the map is on Jakku.”

“The desert?”

“The very one,” and once Skywalker is discovered, he will join the Resistance, destroy the New Order, and Loki, having abandoned his role, will win the favor of Skywalker until he murders him in his sleep.

The Leader tapped his finger on the Throne…he was enormous, casting his likeness, and blowing it up dramatically. Loki knew he was a tiny person, shriveled with age. But he liked to inflate his appearance, just for showmanship. “Well, send in some reinforcements. We need that map. Do not disappoint me, Lord Laufeyson. With Skywalker still in the Galaxy, he poses a threat to the New Order.”

Loki nodded, and turning, swept from the hall. He was one of the few who could leave the Leader’s presence without being dismissed. 

He had marginal respect, at least. He would see to it that he received much, much more.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

She didn’t think much of the droid, not really. BB-8 was nothing but something to talk to, to quell the silence a touch. 

Jane had heard that the New Order was on the move. Its massive destroyer dangerous, and there was a new Sith…a master of the Force unparalleled in his ability. People feared him, and the Leader was meaning to mold him.

Loki, she heard he was called.

Jane thought that anyone who was willing to be molded was not much of a Master. A Sorcerer. Whatever. 

It was none of her concern, anyway. Not really. She was on a distant, desert planet. The New Order couldn't care less about Jakku. 

Jane was on her way to the watering hole, and BB-8 followed in her wake. She was getting used to it. Like a puppy or something.

Her tan clothes repelled some of the heat; they were thin enough, and her perspiration was absorbed. It was a long drive, and BB-8 was hitched to the side of her Landcruiser, beeping away.

“No, there isn't another way. We need to get supplies. I’m human, remember?” She dismounted a few miles later, leaving the droid there. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

She had gone into the store, canteen in hand, when it happened.

A loud crash shook the earth. Jane filled her canteen and ran out, finding an enormous fireball looming in front of her. She gasped, and ran to the Landcruiser. “What happened, BB?” but there was such a din, there was no deciphering the beeps made in response. Jane sped away, terrified of the troops that had just destroyed a ship parked outside the watering hole.

She was heading for her home, when she spotted them.

Stormtroopers were swarming all over…she needed to get out. 

Jane turned, hoping that they didn’t see her, and drove toward the hills. 

She landed some time later, finding a cave, and parked the thing a small distance away, as covertly as she could. 

It was dangerous, there could be a sandstorm…but she would risk it. 

Jakku had been invaded. 

Jane had but little in terms of food, water, or clothing. She had her bag, which was always stocked for situations such as these, but those things wouldn't last her more than a day or two. 

She was in some trouble. It would be a long night.

Jane took out her flint and her knife, and looked for some fallen twigs. “Hey BB…wanna help me find some wood in this desert?” she laughed.

“I can help you,” came a voice from the far end of the cave.

Jane whirled around, clutching her knife. “Who’s there?”

And a figure emerged, hooded, hunched. “They call me Luke Skywalker.”

AFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

“Say that again.”

“There was no droid, sir,” the lieutenant whispered.

“There was no droid,” Loki repeated.

“None that we discovered.”

His hands shook. He could feel the perspiration beading on his brow…and the saber flashed red, illuminating the hall as the lieutenant fell to the floor. 

Loki hadn’t killed him, but he left them there all the same. 

He would need to go to Jakku himself. That was the only way to ensure the plan was completed to his satisfaction. 

Only he would be able to adequately quell the insufferable annoyance the Supreme Leader would unleash. And Loki scoffed. 

Unleash, indeed.

His long strides carried him down the cavernous corridor. 

He would need to explain to the Leader just how inept his forces were.

The massive door opened with a wave of his hand, and he walked in, head high, mask on. 

“They failed,” said the hologram of the Leader, a snide look about his virtual face.

“They did.”

“And what are your plans for dealing with the fallout of this ineptitude?”

Inside the helmet, he smirked, barely, “I shall go to Jakku.”

AFAFAFAFAFAF

“Who calls you Luke Skywalker?”

“People,” and he emerged more fully, and Jane spied a full beard; he was in old attire, as though from the schools of old, long destroyed. 

“Luke Skywalker is a man from a fable.”

“This fable breathes,” and the man lowered his hood, revealing a wrinkled face, and grey in his beard. 

Jane backed up a touch. “People…the New Order…they’re looking for you. You had better hide…leave Jakku.”

“I was planning on it…but I need help,” and he sat on the floor of the cave, and BB-8 rolled over next to him.

“Help?”

“Of the Jedi,” and he smiled.

Jane cocked her head. She squinted. “Jedi?” she laughed. “They haven’t been around since…”

“I taught them.”

“Right,” Jane took out a knife and began sharpening it on a stone. “So…who’s your Jedi?”

“You are.”

At this, she looked. “Now wait. Me?”

He nodded, holding her gaze. 

“You want me to become a Jedi and help you escape Jakku,” she stated simply.

Skywalker shrugged. “You appear to be worthy.”

“Humph,” she replied. “Worthy. Where have I heard that before?” and Jane Foster got up and stood at the mouth of the cave. “My family left. They’re gone…the New Order took them all. And here I am, waiting like a fool,” she kicked a rock, and it tumbled down the ten feet or so from the precipice. “I could have helped them…”

“You’ll help me then.”

She turned, and saw his line-streaked face looking up at her. He seemed so sure. Jane shrugged. “I can get you a ship. I know the curator at the yard…but that’s about it.”

Skywalker said nothing, but lifted the hood once more and leaned against the back wall of the cave. He didn’t speak until the following morning.

AFAFAFAFAF

The ship quickly went to light speed, and through churning blackness speckled with star light, the New Order headed for Jakku. Loki was a passenger on the ship, eyes closed, concentrating on the task at hand and summoning his power deep within the recesses of his potent mind. 

…and the Force did whisper to him in his reverie…and the voice was of a woman…

His eyes flew open.

A woman. 

He balled his fists. 

He had heard that there was a girl…powerful…but that was ages ago…and with such a name…

He closed his eyes once more and breathed deeply under his helmet. If it was the case, he would deal with the girl in turn. 

AFAFAFAFAF

“Come on, Luke! We have got to keep moving!” Jane was leading Skywalker and BB-8 through Jakku’s desert en route to the ship graveyard. Jane was adept at repairing ships, and thought that she could find a suitable one for him to get to wherever he needed to go.

He couldn’t stay on Jakku, that much she was sure of. 

“Jane Foster, do you have any idea how much I would like to hurry? Age has taken much of my fortitude,” he called from behind her, following with BB-8 in her wake. 

“Jedi my ass,” she murmured to herself. And she thought about the past couple of days he had spent trying to coach her in combat with his retired lightsaber. 

She thought it was hilarious.

They made their way, ever so slowly, up the rise of the dunes. Jane reached the top, breathing heavily. It was hot on this planet, and she rather thought that she would fetch herself a ship as well. Go someplace a bit less…desert-y. 

She knelt down, eying the expanse. “There,” she said, pointing. “Just there. That’s a fine enough ship,” she was pointing to a smallish one, much smaller than the great ships of lore.

Skywalker squinted. “It’s too small.”

“It’s you and a droid.”

“Me, a droid…” he looked at her. “And you.”

Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I told you. I’m staying here.”

“You have had some doubts lately.”

“So? That doesn’t mean I’m ready to up and leave right now,” and Jane stood.

No answer.

She shook her head and began to clamor down the face of the dune toward the graveyard. “Stupid Jedi warrior,” she whispered to herself. 

The ships were scattered about…a miasma of steel skeletons. She ducked under the wings, touching them for rust, though rust was less likely than just sand-filled engines. There was the one she saw…just beyond a particularly dilapidated large ship. Jane opened the hatch and began to climb in.

“Jane…”

“Look!” she called from inside. It was in much better shape than she could have imagined. “This isn't bad at all,” she muttered, and began to fiddle with the switches; they burst into life, and she smiled. “Luke! Come here!” she laughed.

There was no response.

“This guy….” and she looked out of the window, peering through the muck that had accumulated on the windshield from the sand and wind. 

And there was Luke Skywalker sitting at the helm of the enormous, ramshackle ship. “Come ON,” she whispered to herself. Jane climbed out of the hatch, and went to the other ship, climbing up. “What are you doing?” she said as she entered. “You like this too, BB?”

The Droid beeped its approval.

“Whatever,” she replied, going to the front where Skywalker was. “What are you doing? This won’t work at all.”

“It’s the Millennium Falcon,” he said, almost to himself. 

“No way,” Jane laughed, looking around. It was pretty old…the dirt was thick on the controls, the seats were frayed, there were tools strewn about, discarded. It could be the Falcon, she supposed. She had heard of the ship; but it, too, was shrouded in mystery and myth. 

“You think I wouldn’t know the ship? This ship that I had spent much of my youth on?” he wasn't being dramatic…he appeared to be quite serious. 

“I…” she shrugged. “Let’s clean it up, then.” How could she argue with him? If it was the Falcon, she would feel awful for stubbornly refusing to help him.

They spent all day on it, Luke occasionally talking with Jane about the “Force,” and how she was blessed with a powerful dose.

Jane laughed and shook her head. “I’m going back. I’m exhausted and need to eat,” and she wiped her hands on her pants. 

Luke nodded, but maintained her gaze for a moment. “You really don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?”

“You…” he paused. “Your family…what happened to them?”

“They…” Jane swallowed. She tried not to think about them. They left so long ago. “They’re probably dead.”

He nodded. “I’m sorry,” and his gaze fell. 

“Why? What do you know?”

…but he never had the chance to respond, for there was a loud explosion, and the ship shook. Jane gasped, and left the ship in a hurry to see what was going on. 

And there…not one hundred yards from where she stood, were New Order troops, bearing arms, looking inside the bowels of the abandoned ships. 

“Oh no,” Jane whispered…she froze. What to do..? She needed to get Luke out of there. That was who they were after…she was certain. 

She went over to the hatch and called up softly, “Start her up!”

“What?” he whispered back. 

“Start up the ship!” she hissed…and then she ran over to the smaller one, making noise, causing a distraction. Jane climbed up, and began to start the smaller ship in earnest, as the Falcon whizzed into life. 

She saw the Storm Troopers look in her direction, then she began to drive…

“I hope that he waits long enough,” and she shook her head, and began to cruise down the sand laden expanse, gathering speed.

Jane pulled back on the wheel, and the ship rose quickly; she laughed. “Good little thing, aren’t ya?” The ship was soon followed by fighter pilots, and she was being shot at…Jakku’s sun was blazing, despite its descent. She flicked some switches, not daring to look back for the Falcon. “I swear, if he isn't gone, I’ll kill him and the Order can move on.” Jane’s tiny vessel picked up speed, and she raced passed many dunes…she had no idea where she was going. “I could leave…” she said, and she looked up at the sky. She loved the sky…she had been tethered to the dry earth for too long.

She pulled further on the wheel, and the ship rose into the air. “Where’s light speed…?” she touched the controls softly. 

And then the ship shook. “Damn!” she hissed, realizing she had been hit, and began to turn off the compromised engine. No good. 

She was going down.

Jane sat further back in her seat, pulling the wheel, trying to make for a softer landing…

She hit the ground with a thud, rolling over the sand, topsy turvy and rough.

She didn’t remember hitting the ground.

That was probably best. 

AFAFAFAFAFAFAF

“Where did you say the larger ship went?” Lord Laufeyson asked…his long strides covering large distances, his cronies hurrying along in his wake.

“Off…light speed, sir. The smaller one is just there,” he pointed over a dune. 

“So…the droid is on the larger one….” and he went over the dune, standing atop it. “Retrieve the pilot now,” he commanded. 

The Trooper nodded and began ordering the others to the crash. 

And Loki felt the Force hanging in the air…the girl was there…he was certain of it. He almost turned, but curiosity bade him to stay.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Her eyes were opening slightly…and she saw it, on the floor, just inches from her face…Luke’s lightsaber. He had left it in her bag for her…Jane moved her arm, touched it…she heard voices…her thoughts cloudy, but she had the wherewithal to take the weapon and place it in the bag across her chest. 

AFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Loki watched as the Storm Troopers carried the girl from the wreckage. 

His back went straight…this would be very interesting…”This is the pilot?” he asked.

“She was the only one aboard,” he returned.

Loki nodded. “I’ll take her. You bring the ship over.” 

The Trooper handed him Jane, limp, and Loki scooped her into his arms. 

So…here she was. He examined her face. Obi Wan Kenobi’s granddaughter…in the flesh. He chuckled to himself. She had no idea, he was certain, of her roots. There was little in terms of remarkable attributes…she was pretty enough…but that wasn't what interested him.

She could aid him in overthrowing the Supreme Leader…

She was powerful, he felt it…and then…

He would control the Order.  
He could bypass Skywalker altogether.

Loki brought Jane Foster aboard the ship, headed for the Starkiller.

AFAFAFAFAFAFAF

She was cold. It was cold…and having lived on a desert for so long, this was curious. 

Her eyes ached, her arms…everything, really. 

“You can open your eyes,” came a silky voice.

Her eyes flew open.

And there was a masked man, black clad, sitting opposite her. 

“Who are you?”

“That is of little consequence.”

“Where am I?” and she tried to sit up, but it proved too difficult. 

“You are on the Starkiller.”

Jane’s mouth went dry. The New Order…”What do you want?”

“Now that,” the man stood now, and came closer to her. “Is the question you should be asking.”

“So, answer it.”

“Where is the droid?” finding the droid for the Leader would cause a reliable subterfuge…and Loki could strike whilst the Order was busy searching for an aged Jedi.

Jane was confused for a nanosecond…but it hit her. BB-8…he wanted BB-8. “Droid?”

“You will tell me.”

“No. I won’t.”

The man held his hand up, and Jane felt the pull of her thoughts…but Jane resisted. It hurt, as though her fingers were being pulled from her hand, slowly…surely…she wasn't sure why they wanted BB-8, but she wasn't about to relent.

And her fortitude alarmed Loki. He wasn't expecting that. He didn’t like being surprised. His hand dropped. “Tell me.”

“No,” she breathed. “Take your helmet off, you coward.”

“Coward, am I?” his head cocked to one side. 

And then he did.

And now Jane was surprised, for he was quite lovely. Strong features, long, black locks, piercing blue eyes…

“Tell me,” he said once more. “Or I will have to use stronger means.”

“Do your worst,” she spat.

Loki smiled, then left abruptly. 

Yes. She would do just the trick…

AFAFAFAFAF

Jane struggled with the bindings…and as she did so, she noticed her bag, just on the floor. Her mind was flooded with the memory of the lightsaber, but she thought it nearly impossible that her luck would see the weapon in there.

She struggled again, and sighed.

Her fingers twitched…and she heard a noise. It had come from the bag.

Her gaze snapped to the thing lying on the floor. She moved her fingers again, and the bag moved. 

Was she doing that? Was she commanding the Saber?

And she opened her hand to the bag…willing the Lightsaber to awaiting fingers…

Jane closed her eyes, and concentrated…and though she felt foolish, she was desperate.

And then, through space and time, the Saber was inexplicably in her grasp. Jane laughed. She pressed the handle, and the blue light hummed into life.

It was fortunate that Luke had spent some time with her on the Saber. 

Jane reached over, wary that she might cut her wrist…and sliced the binding off cleanly. She smiled, but was overconfident, and as she went for her right hand, she cut her wrist…

She squealed in pain. “Damn!” and though her arms were free, she was now injured. She carefully freed her ankles, and stepped off of the harness holding her.

Jane left on tiptoe, stowing the Saber once more, and crept from the room she was being held in. She wasn't certain just how long she had, but she needed to at least try and escape.

Jane crept along a deserted corridor, and ducked into a long, dark hallway…she glanced up and down, wondering why there weren't signs to direct her…  
Not really accounting for the fact that most of the people on the ship lived there.

AFAFAFAFAFAF

Loki had initially begun to head for the Throne Room, but then decided against it. It wouldn't do to have the Leader know that 1) Jane Foster was here. 2) who she was (though he was marginally convinced that either the Leader would know exactly who she was, or else would figure it out rather quickly), and 3) that Loki knew who she was. Though he was quite adroit at hiding things from the Leader he didn’t wish for him to know, he wasn't certain how much he could manage to evade. He was already masking his plans for usurping power from him. 

So there was Loki…standing in the hall…trying to determine how to deal with Jane Foster…

…when he saw her, scaling the inside of the ship just beyond. 

Anger swelled in his mind…and he ignored the pull of the Force to a like wielder…he brandished his own saber, and left for the grounds just outside of the main chamber of the Destroyer. 

AFAFAFAFAF

Jane scrambled along the wall like a spider, holding on for dear life, until she felt a cool movement of air seep through one of the doors on the wall. 

At that moment she simultaneously hated and was grateful for Luke Skywalker. He had inadvertently placed her in this position, but he had also armed her with some knowledge to get her through. 

She touched the Saber and nodded as she swung herself through a door she had found that surely, surely, must lead to the outside.

…and it was.

Jane smiled, relieved, and only for a second lamented her bleeding wrist, carefully wrapped. 

She ran, noticing the covering of white sand, which she surmised must be snow, though she has never seen it before. She was freezing, and she couldn’t decide if she hated being cold more than being hot. She decided that she couldn’t make an informed decision, since she wasn't dressed properly for the cold.

Her feet pounded the pavement of the entrance…and before long she was on grass…something else she was not familiar with. It was certainly easier than sand to run through.

She made her way into a thicket of brush, her bare arms prickling now with goosebumps, brushing branches, scratching her arms and legs.

“You are ill prepared for the elements, Jane Foster.”

She whirled around to find her captor standing there, sans helmet, smirking at her and twirling a rather long and formidable saber in his right hand. “You know my name?” she breathed.

“Of course.”

“But then…how is that fair? I do not know yours,” and her hand went the her bag on her hip, trying to gage a time to retrieve her own saber.

“It’s right there…isn’t it? I left it there for you.”

“You what?” she laughed.

“It’s hardly funny, Miss Foster,” and he started toward her. 

“Your name,” she responded, with still breath.

He stopped, and raised his chin. “They call me ‘Lord Laufeyson.’ You may address me as such.”

“Heh,” and she took a step back. “I’ve heard your name. But you have a first name…Loki…isn’t it?”

“My Lord is equally acceptable,” his gaze fell a touch, then went to the right, as though he heard a disturbance.

She took her chance, and retrieved the Lightsaber Skywalker had given her…  
…and Loki’s face was illuminated by the blue light.

She assumed her stance, and swallowed.

“You mean to fight me, Jane? Foolish. You’ll lose,” and he made his own stance with the saber.

She shrugged. “Well, that means you’ll win, then…Loki,” and she moved slightly, armed as she was. 

He struck her saber. She blocked it, and danced backward. He came forward again, striking hard, she blocked again.

He noticed her wound on her right wrist, and went for it…

She screamed, as it was weakened from the wound, and fell into a tree. Her breath was fast, materializing in front of her.

Loki stood away from her…he was losing control of the situation…he was falling victim to the girl’s charm, being soft to the draw of the Force.

He growled, and raised the saber high…and Jane quickly took her own…no…Skywalker’s…saber, and blocked it once more. 

She caught him unawares, and took the offensive. Jane pushed him further back, dancing along the forest floor…snow starting to fall. 

Loki had not expected her wrath, her acumen with the Lightsaber. “The Force is strong within you, Jane,” he panted. “Allow me to train you,” and he blocked another strike.

“Ha! Train me! You are a Sith!” and she lunged.

He blocked it, turned around, and …with a good amount of nimble skill, turned Jane’s saber over her head, disarming her and throwing her to the ground. “I am no Sith. I serve no master. I am my own grand Force Wielder. I answer to no one,” he growled. 

The saber was dangerously close to her throat…she could feel the heat from it gracing her pulse, illuminating her face. “You serve the Supreme Leader. You are a Lord of the New Order,” she whispered.

He smiled in the glow of the weapons, and touched her frayed garment with the tip of the Saber, singing it slightly. 

Jane, despite the cold, began to pearl sweat. “What do you want?” her voice was a choke. She was inexplicably drawn to him…she felt her pulse, and she seemed to feel his in tandem. It was strange…erotic…though she had never been moved thus before.

He retracted the weapon, and stood away from her. “You.”

Jane skidded away, sitting against the tree. “What?”

“I need you and your power, Jane Foster. You have the power of the Force in spades. I require you.”

“What?” she couldn’t believe her ears.

He shook his head. “You…” but then he heard the Troopers…they were likely looking for him. “Come quickly,” he said, taking her hand.

“I…” she wanted to wrench her hand away, but he was holding her injured one, and she couldn’t. “Where are we going?”

“Hush,” he spat…and led her deep into the forest. “The Resistance will likely be here soon.”

“They will?”

“Yes,” and he looked around…took note of Jane’s shivering body, and removed his cape, giving it to her.

“How do you know?” she couldn’t believe that she was now speaking amicably with the man, who mere moments previous, was attempting to kill her. 

“Because. They have the Droid. Someone escaped from Jakku yesterday with it, and went directly to the Resistance. They will not waste time. They will retrieve Skywalker, and it will be over.”

“You sound almost pleased.”

“Because I am,” and Loki stepped back. “I mean to serve no one, Jane. Of course, Skywalker is in my way, but with your help, I can commandeer a new government, free from the illusions of freedom.”

Jane laughed. “My help.”

“That’s right,” his long frame was black clad, and he moved his hand over the snow where their footprints were, covering them instantly. “Let Skywalker destroy the New Order. One less thing for me to do,” and he waved his hand again, and fire erupted on the floor.

“Why do you need my help?” her eyes were on the fire blazing.

“Two is better than one,” he simply said, and sat down.

She looked at him, perplexed. She knew that she should run. He was a Sith, despite his protests, and she should therefore not trust him.

But what would she do? Where would she go? The New Order was everywhere, and at least Loki didn’t seem to want her dead. 

He watched as she sat tentatively across from him.

And it was true that he needed her power…a Kenobi was inherently quite powerful. And the only living Kenobi was a treasure.

He would make certain that no harm would befall her. She would be his ally.

Jane shifted. 

“Hungry, Jane?”   
“A bit,” she admitted.

“Cold?’

“Yes.”

Loki waved his hand, and there was food cooking on the fire; again, and she was wearing soft, warm, black clothes. 

“The Force did that?” she asked.

“I did.”

“But you used the Force,” and she rubbed her arms.

“In a matter of speaking.”

He was infuriating. Jane huffed a bit and slumped onto the floor. 

Loki smirked and took a bowl, scooped some food into it for Jane. “Here,” he handed it to her.

She took it, a sense of relief in her heart, and ate. “So what happens now? They’re looking for you. And me, probably.”

“I can hide us this night…the Leader won’t suspect anything until morning that anything is amiss, since he does not know that you are on the Starkiller.”

“He doesn’t? Doesn’t he know everything?”

He scoffed. “A common misunderstanding.”

“So…what happens in the morning?”

“I suppose we shall see.”

Jane shuddered. She didn’t like being at the mercy of a Sith…no matter what Loki said, he was a Sith…and she liked even less that she was spending the night here with him. 

…and she hated that she was thrilled at the idea of sleeping soundly next to him. 

And it wasn't just Jane who felt it. 

Loki was drawn…he wanted to touch her…

But he was steadfast in his resolve…he had an ultimate plan, and wouldn't lose sight of it. “Your family…you didn’t know them?” he loathed small talk, but he needed to gain her trust.

“No,” she replied. She finished her stew and set the bowel down. “I hardly remember them.”

“Well. Perhaps they are still alive.”

Her gaze snapped to his. She wouldn't dignify that with a response. She couldn't think about the alternative. “I’m tired. Think I’ll sleep,” and she pulled the clothes closer.

“As you like, Jane Foster.”

She sighed heavily. She didn’t like. Not a bit. Here she was, stuck on a wintery Starkiller, with a Sith as her only refuge. 

Things could not be much worse.

Though it was true that she was sick of Jakku’s desert, she hadn’t banked on a snowscape. 

Jane looked around in the dark wood…”How does this place have a forest?”

“It’s a small planet. The Starkiller is a station.”

She nodded. “Are you going to kill me?”

“Why would I do that? You are my means to freedom and glory.”

“You assume that I will help you.”

“Why wouldn't you? I can offer you so much.”

She laughed. “You must think that I’m pretty stupid.”

“I think nothing of the sort.”

“You Loki, are a Sith. No matter what you say. And I will never be in league with a Sith.”

Loki sat back, leaning on a tree. He would need to get them off the wintery planet…but he wasn't sure just how yet. Obviously, hijack a ship…but to remain unseen…that would be a problem. “I told you,” he replied, after these various things ran through his mind. “I am no Sith.”

“What are you, then?”

“A sorcerer of the Force.”

“Ha,” was her retort, and she rolled her eyes.

His eyebrows went up in mock surprise. “You doubt me?”

“I’m sleepy. And cold. And I can’t believe that any of this is actually happening.”

Loki chuckled. “Sleep, then.”

…it was a few hours later, and Loki was certain that he heard the Troopers looking for him. He wasn't certain if the Leader knew of Jane Foster’s presence on the planet, but he didn’t want to take the chance. Only his loyal Troopers were aware of what was really going on, but he wasn't completely convinced of their allegiance. They were fickle, and frightened of the Leader.

He waved his hand, and he and Jane were in a cave, on the other side of the tiny planet. 

It wasn't until the distant sun rose that Jane finally awoke…

…to find herself alone.

“Damn that stupid Sith,” she said, standing and rubbing her eyes. 

Jane heard a disturbance some way off, and crept from the cave, wary and cold. There, just below, were Storm Troopers surveying the area. They were probably looking for Loki. Jane went back inside to try and think what to do.

She’d have to steal a ship, there was no other way. Loki said that the planet was a small one, and there could only be a limited amount of hiding places. 

With some resolve, she left the cave and climbed above it, in the opposite direction of the Troopers swarming below.

She checked her bag…there was the Saber. She wondered how he had gotten her there briefly, but decided that hey. He was a Sith. Nothing should surprise her. 

Jane was inching her way through the thick trees…

“Jane!” someone hissed.

She turned. “Where have you been?!” and she went over to Loki. 

“I went to see if I could find a ship for escape,” and he pulled her into a close thicket. “Didn’t want to wake you.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “Well? Did you find one?”

“I did. But it’s dangerous. And the Order knows I’m missing.”

“Then go back. What is your deal, anyway? Are you or are you not on the side of the New Order?”

“I’m on my side,” he narrowed his eyes. “And I’d like very much for you to join me.”

“But why? You are against the Resistance. I’m just some person from Jakku, waiting for my family who will never come.”

The sound of approaching Troopers came alive. He pulled her with him, not answering. 

“Loki!” she protested in his grip. “That hurts!” he had his fingers clasped firmly around her wrist…

He stopped, and looked at her wrist. He waved his hand over it, and the pain ebbed, and when she looked again, it was healed. “How did you…?” she raised her gaze to his, and though the morning star was in full rise, the dim of the forest was complete…and Loki looked down at her, and saw the innocent power pulsing inside of her…she was magnificent in a very basic way…and he never felt such a draw of kind…two wielders of the Force, so alike in so many ways…he lowered his head, and claimed her lips in his…

…Jane wanted to resist…she did, but something was pulling her closer…his hands on her face…and her heart was rapid, her mouth moving in tandem with his, and she felt something stir within her that she had never felt heretofore…her arms wrapped around him…and she moaned slightly.

To break apart was not something that either wanted, but the sound of the approaching Order meant that they must. 

Her breath was heavy as she looked at him.

Neither said a word.

Loki swallowed…he hadn’t expected that. It took him quite unawares. 

He took her hand, and led her through the trees once more…

AFAFAFAFAF

“Oh, my Leader, my Master, I cannot tell you where Lord Laufeyson is…”

“This is very troublesome. And I understand that he had a prisoner from Jakku with him, is that not so?”

“It is,” and the response sounded muted in the Throne Room. 

“Find them,” he growled, disappearing. “Or suffer my wrath.”

The lieutenant nodded, scurrying away…

…and they began to search the planet for them.

AFAFAFAFAFAF

“There’s a ship just here…” he was muttering. “We can escape that way…”

Jane didn’t answer. She was barely cognizant of what was happening. She had just been kissed by a Sith, and she enjoyed it.

No…she loved it.

They came upon an opening in the close foliage, and below, was a sub station. She was holding onto his arm. “What are we doing?” she whispered.

“We are getting on one of those ships,” and he led her down the precipice, onto the landing pad.

Jane was hesitant…so much was happening all at once. “But where will we go?”

“Never mind that,” and he selected the closest quarry.

“But…”

…and shots rung out through the air. They turned, and saw the fleet of Troopers heading toward them.

Loki had to think quickly; his mind raced…he could plausibly explain what happened without divulging who Jane was…”Get on the ship,” he ordered her.

“But…”

He drug her under the ship to speak to her and to avert the shots. “Get on the ship. Go to D’Qar…that is where the Resistance is located.”

“But what about you?” she breathed, though she couldn’t believe she was concerned. She was so conflicted…

“Jane, please. Get on the ship. I’ll contact you soon,” and he searched her face…and for a moment she was so much more than just a means to power…he gave her a quick peck on her mouth and pulled the door down from the belly of the ship. “Get in.”

She sighed…swallowed…then boarded.

Quickly she began to fiddle with the controls. She watched as Loki left, Saber drawn, deflecting shots with it…

…and she thought that he was a lovely thing…

She pulled away as the Troopers snatched their prey, and Jane drove down the tarmac, quickly lifted into the air, and sped away.

She didn’t look back. She couldn’t…

…and she headed for D’Qar on the far side of the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the odd ending. Haven't decided if I'll continue or not with this.


End file.
